So Troublesome Vol 3
by Tzedek
Summary: Third volume! OC story told only from the OCs POV! Rated M for violence and sometimes language- might be over rated- nothing really gory. Based on the one shot 'How Troublesome'.
1. Chapter 41

Hey!

I'd like to thank everyone who comments and reviews and reads this story- it would never have been this long had you not,so just thank you right now for all the support!

Really, thank you.

You guys are great.

**I do not own D. Gray- Man.

* * *

**

**Chapter 41:**

Kanda and I followed Komui and the two finders onto the elevator.

"You two get out of here!" Komui ordered.

"Like that's going to happen." Was Kanda's reply.

"If Kanda and Hannah are going then I should-" Chaoji had caught up and was going to get on.

"If you get on, your ass is history." I snapped at him.

"My innocence is with Hevaleska right now." Kanda wasn't paying attention to Chaoji, he was talking to Komui. "The barrier won't hold for long. If it comes down to it, I'll take that thing on."

"Don't be stupid! By doing that you're just throwing your life away!" Komui's words stopped there as he realized that Kanda knew exactly what he was doing. Kanda smirked.

"Right, then do your best to stay out of my way, and get the hell out of here." Komui looked at me.

"I'm with Kanda. Get in my way and I throw you out."

"Hurry, Komui!" Hevaleska's voice cut off any arguments Komui might have brought up. "Collect the innocence and the cube inside of me. And also, Leverrier is bringing Lenalee to me." Komui gritted his teeth, he was hating this I could see, but I wasn't going to back down. He wouldn't stand a chance alone and Kanda couldn't afford to waste much more of his life.

"Descend!" He hit the pad and the elevator started to descend at high speed. At about halfway down there was the sound of breaking glass from above.

"It's here." Kanda stated and we got into position in front of Komui. The Akuma was descending fast.

"Hevaleska!" Komui yelled. Kanda and I crouched down, ready to spring forward and attack. The Akuma brought its hand in front of itself and shot at us. I grabbed Komui and pulled him down covering him with my body as much as I could, Kanda and the finders did the same.

Kanda and I got the brunt of the attack, but we'd be all right. I had a parasitic type innocence and Kanda could heal. The finders didn't have a chance to live now that they'd been shot. The elevator had been shot as well and we fell down to the ground in flames.

"Supervisor… Komui… Supervisor…" The finders asked as Komui regained consciousness. I looked to my left, Kanda's wounds were bad.

"Kanda! You protected me?!" Komui was also worried, obviously.

"Calm down." He grabbed his chest where the tattoo was.

I got up. I could feel that more of my ribs had broken. That was the thing about bones, if you broke one the chances of you breaking it again in the same place were high. And if they'd just healed, well, it was bloody annoying to say the least. I couldn't feel my arm and leg anymore.

"Supervisor… are you alright?" One of the finders asked. I turned away, I didn't want to see them.

"Yes, thanks. Are you two okay?"

"We… we're…" There was no noise.

I never understood finders, they put their lives on the line and for what?

"Komui and Hannah and Yu?" Lavi's voice came through the smoke and soon he appeared too.

"Lavi?!" Komui's voice both relayed his surprise and worry.

"Thank god you're alive!" Lavi came to stand next to me.

"Is our game of tag finished supervisor?" I faced the Akuma head on, Lavi and Kanda stood on either side of me, Kanda with his sword and Lavi with his… flagpole? How would that help? Well, it would help as much as the sword…

"You don't have to do this." Kanda addressed us both.

"I know." I said, keeping my ground.

"Once again." Was Lavi's reply.

"Once again." The Akuma echoed.

"Hannah! Kanda! Lavi!" Komui yelled at us as the Akuma came at us. Lavi stabbed at it with the pole, it grabbed the pole and flung Lavi into the wall. I lunged at the opening Lavi had created. I kicked the Akuma in the stomach, creating the smallest dent, but not damaging it. The Akuma grabbed my leg and broke it. I tried to punch it in the face, it caught my fist and smashed its fist into my stomach. I flew into the wall next to Lavi, coughing up blood, thankful that I'd kicked with my broken leg, though now it was broken in two places.

"Still more people?" I looked up to see it holding Kanda by the front of his shirt. It had shot Hevaleska. "What are you doing over there?"

"Shit…" I couldn't agree more with Lavi's opinion. The Akuma dropped Kanda and went to Lenalee. I grabbed Lavi and went to see if Kanda was alright, he was fine- well, as fine as you could be in these situations.

I looked up to see Allen heading at the Akuma. They started fighting and the Akuma was definitely winning.

A green light shone from the right. Lenalee's resonance with her innocence had begun.

"Go to her Komui." Lavi managed to get out. "She's been alive because of you. You know that don't you?" Komui just stared. "Go and stay by her side. Aren't you her brother?" Komui lowered his head and clenched his fists and teeth.

"I… don't know what I should do… I just don't know anymore." That sparked a fire of annoyance in me, it seemed to be happening more often now. The red hair was catching up. Now that I decided that I cared, anything that wasn't right would piss me off.

"What… was that… what did you say you sister complex!" Kanda said the very words that I wanted to. He kicked Komui in the butt, making him fall on his face. "I'm fed up with listening to you people, one after another!" I felt a pang of guilt and a blush creep onto my cheeks. "Why did you enter the Order?" Kanda growled at Komui, glaring down at him. It hit the nerve it was meant to. Which showed that Kanda was good at more than just the sword, a foul mood and a bad mouth.

Komui ran off to where Lenalee was and I saw Allen fall nearby. The Akuma swung an attack at him to which he swung his sword in defense. Lavi and Kanda and I were off to help him. Kanda and Lavi got there first and grabbed his sword.

"Hang in there!"

"You're all we've got right now!"

My broken leg slowed me down, but not too much. I jumped and landed on the blade, forcing it forward.

"Don't give up kid!" I yelled and the sword sliced through the attack, causing it to explode.

I felt myself flying and hit the wall with a loud crunch. If I'd had any whole bones, that was not the case now. Now all my ribs were broken. The burning in my rib cage confirmed that.

I opened my eyes, looked left and saw Kanda, looked right and saw Lavi, looked straight and saw the Akuma ready to destroy Allen. Damn.

Lenalee landed on its arm.

It prepared another attack and shot. Then floated up, I looked up and saw that Allen and Lenalee were up.

"All the way up?! Could you see them, Yu?" Kanda was silent for a moment, probably wondering whether he should threaten about the name calling.

"No." He finally said.

I couldn't see what was going on. Just flashing lights.

Lenalee was fighting on par with the Akuma. They brought it down to the ground and Allen stuck his sword in it. Lenalee landed on it crushing it into the Akuma. She then jumped up higher and higher, to get more speed and velocity, I'm sure. She came down on the screaming Akuma.

Jus then there was an explosion in the wall in front of us.

"The evacuation is off, Komui." I heard General Cross's voice. He appeared with his corpse by his side. "This little beer belly punk is gonna make a lovely little sample for testing."


	2. Chapter 42

**I do not own D. Gray- Man.

* * *

**

**Chapter 42:**

"General Cross is that really-"

"Do I look like someone else?" The General cut Komui off. Suddenly Komui was listening to his ear piece.

"Understood." He turned and began walking down the ramp. "We'll get on it immediately! Just hold out a little longer! You ought to make sure Miranda is under as little strain as possible! Huddle everyone together close, that way, she can decrease the size of her time out. General Cross,"

"What?"

"I'm heading back up. If I leave you, Allen and Lenalee here, can you finish it off?"

"You don't even have t ask me. You go on ahead, supervisor."

"Kanda! Hannah! Is Lavi all right?!"

"I can't move…" Lavi groaned. He was probably worse than me. At least I had diamond hard skin.

"I'm so sorry! Making the two of you fight without your innocence and you still injured."

"I don't remember asking for any apologies. Fighting Akuma is my job."

"Yu, you're so manly…" Once again, I had to agree with Lavi, it was happening a lot lately. Kanda was a man. He'd been a man for a long time now and I just never noticed.

"Brother! There were survivors in the lab?!"

"That's right!" I felt my heart lift and it seemed that Allen's and Lenalee's did too. The Akuma, on the other hand, had had enough of waiting. It pulled Allen's innocence out and flung it at the wall, pinning him with it.

"You fools!" It was definitely mad. "You really thought that this would be enough to destroy me?!" General Cross jumped onto Allen's sword.

"Nah." He said casually. "It's time for you to be destroyed." He ran in front of the Akuma. "You want me to tell you why?" he shot in rapid repetition.

Now, I'd been around guns all my young life, I did live in the Ozarks. So I'd learned to shoot a gun at a young age, and I'd seen plenty of men shooting guns until I'd come to the Order. So I could tell that he'd shot more that one shot. But people who hadn't been introduced to guns at a young age, like I had, probably would not have been able to tell.

"Hah! Looks like you underestimated me! Not a chance!" Looks like the Akuma hadn't grown up around guns. He managed to stop one bullet, and he seemed pretty cocky about it too.

"Did you only see the one shot?" the Akuma froze and suddenly started warping in the places where it had been shot. "Where was I? Ah, the reason." General Cross continued with a calm voice and a faint smile. "Let's overlook everything you did to the members of the Order. I'm not that cruel a man, after all, but then you went and messed up my clothes."

"And I was just about to say he was cool." I sighed sitting up and nearly passing out from the pain. I felt someone grab me and realized I'd been falling forward. Kanda placed me in a sitting position, leaning against the wall and sat next to me, panting. Lavi sat on my other side, panting as well.

"Thanks." I whispered and looked up to see Allen and Lenalee forcing the Akuma down. Overhead, in the speakers, Komui's voice was ordering the cancellation of the evacuation. The Akuma blew up.

"Take that." Lavi panted.

"You said it." Kanda agreed as the Akuma's head fell to the floor next to the General.

"Don't get cocky." It laughed. I really didn't think it was in a position to laugh. "Just because you destroyed someone as weak as me. We can destroy you at any time! We will be the victors!"

"Achoo!" The General sneezed, shooting the Akuma's head. "Oops. I was supposed to keep him as a sample."

Lavi and Kanda got up to go to the infirmary. I tried getting up, but all I could see when I did was white light. Yet again I felt a strong pair of hands stop me, making me realize that I was about to fall on my face. Pain really made you oblivious to the things around you, didn't it?

"Do you need help?" I heard Kanda ask.

"Yes." I groaned, feeling myself blush at the thought of needing help. He picked me up and put me on my feet and slowly let go. My breathing was shallow since it hurt to breath, one of the reasons why I hated broken ribs.

I tried taking a step forward and once again, my vision became white and I felt the strong arms catch me as I almost fell over again.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I blinked a few times as my vision returned and saw that Lavi was standing next to me looking worried. I closed my eyes as a deep breath had caused another wave of pain to pass through me.

"Yes." I hissed angry at my own weakness. I felt the arms pick me up gently, trying to cause me anymore pain.

The three of us walked down toward the infirmary. Okay, they walked, I was being taken. Lavi spotted Bookman and ran to his side.

"Gramps! Are you dead?!"

"Here comes the idiot." I heard Bookman grumble. " I'm fine, more importantly, did my hair get burnt?" I smiled weakly, that was Bookman…

I spotted Reever and Johnny, joined by Lenalee, they were surrounding something. From what I could hear from here, it was Tapp. Kanda had stopped walking. They were all crying and holding Tapp.

I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to see anymore.

I buried my face in Kanda's chest, Kanda's big, wide, safe chest and let unconsciousness take me.


	3. Chapter 43

Hey!Here are some new chapters! Hope you like them!

**I do not own D. Gray- Man

* * *

**

**Chapter 43:**

I woke up to see the ceiling of the infirmary again. I tried sitting up, but quickly abandoned that idea due to the burning in my ribs. Even breathing wasn't fun. I could feel the casts on my arm and leg.

"Hey! Hannah's awake! Feed her something so her stomach will shut up!" I heard Lavi yell. The head nurse came over and I felt like disappearing into a hole or the ground or anywhere out of sight. Even Kanda couldn't glare like that. I sank into my pillow trying to hide from it.

"So you're up." She said coldly, sitting me up and placing two trays of food next to me.

"Sorry." I said softly, looking at the covers, anywhere but the glaring eyes.

"Sorry? For what?" He voice was snippy and tight, she was mad. "For hurting yourself more? For trying to kill yourself?"

"For making your job harder?" I asked softly, not sure what the 'right' answer was.

"For making my job hard!" I never was good at giving the 'right' answer. Or for that matter, doing and saying the 'right' thing. I tended to be too honest for the 'right' stuff. But the head nurse didn't seem to want another answer because she moved over to Allen's bed to check on him. He was passed out and looking at him, he looked bad.

"How bad do you think you are, Hannah?" I picked up the fork and started eating the food presented beside me.

"Broken arm, leg and ribs?" My answer to Lavi's question came out as a question in itself.

"How many broken ribs?" I swallowed my mouthful of food.

"All of them?"

"Wow, you're good."

I just ate, slowly, it hurt to eat because of the movement.

"Che. I told you not to come." That made me look around to see who exactly was here. Lavi was on my right, Marie in front of me and Kanda was on my left. I saw that his tattoo had gotten bigger.

"You're tattoo's big enough as it is." I had a few more bites to eat. I knew that what I had said was below the belt, but if it was the only way he'd listen, then I'd use it. "Besides, I'm alive, I'll heal, so it doesn't matter."

"Che."

"You know, you really need to take better care of yourself Hannah." Lavi admonished me with a wagging finger.

"Same goes for every exorcist in the order."

"You're way too level headed, perceptive and stubborn for your own good."

"And you're too nosy and mischievous for yours."

"I never knew you had this much wit."

"I usually just bite my tongue. But I've had enough of you people and biting my tongue hurts. There's only so much a girl can take before she snaps back."

"Ooo, don't get you mad."

"You ought to know that making a redhead mad may be the last thing a person does." Lavi burst out laughing, Marie was laughing too.

"I never knew you were like this!" Lavi wiped the tears from his eyes.

"That's because you're usually to annoying, baka usagi."

"Wait, you've shown this side to Kanda?" Lavi looked hurt, Kanda smirked and I finished my food.

"Of course. He's not annoying, he's easy to hold a conversation with and he's my best friend."

"Kanda, hold a conversation?" Lavi asked disbelievingly.

"Sometimes. The silence is also comfortable." I laid back down in my pillows. "Now shut up, I've said enough for the week."

For the next week we were held in the infirmary, all the exorcists. My bones had healed, again, well, my ribs had healed, my leg and arm were almost completely healed. Allen had woke up, also almost completely healed like me.

Everyone was restless.

The Generals had left the infirmary and we were wanting to walk around too. Being stuck in one place just drives you mad. There's only so much you can take of Lavi. He kept trying to get me into a wit contest with him, instead I broke the crutch next to my bed on his head.

The head nurse was not happy.

I don't think anyone was happy. Lavi was driving me insane and if not me then Kanda. Then Allen woke up and he and Kanda started fighting. It so happened that one of the fights had them agree to spar each other and the loser would have to shave his head.

Guys… go figure…

Three more days of cussing and annoying and fighting and everyone was finally healed!

By our standards.

Our standards weren't like the head nurses standards. She demanded we stay there, in the infirmary. I was sure she was making us suffer for getting injured. Which really wasn't fair! We'd been injured isn't that suffering enough?! Do you really need to stay in the same room as these guys for two weeks?! Hadn't the fact that I'd broken my leg, arm and ribs been punishment enough?! Would I have to loose my sanity too?!!!

"Che, baka moyashi, I'll beat you up and shave your head bald." Kanda and Allen were fighting again.

"My name is Allen!"

"That's it!" I got up and stormed to the door. "I don't care anymore! We're healed, let's go to the training grounds and you two just fight it out now! Or so help me I'll shave your heads and make you sleep in the same room for a month!" I opened the door and pointed outside.

The guys looked at me, then at each other, then around to make sure the head nurse was nowhere near, they got up and left the infirmary faster then you could say 'jiminy cricket'.

We got to the training grounds and Kanda and Allen grabbed training swords and just started to go at each other. I sat down next to Marie, Lavi sat next to me and Bookman next to him. Chaoji joined us a little latter and sat on Marie's other side.

Kanda was way better than Allen, you could see it in their stance. Not to mention, I fought against Kanda more than once, he wasn't going all-out against Allen.

I didn't know if he was just trying to be nice or if he was just too arrogant to go all-out on Allen. After all, he was Kanda, Kanda did have some arrogance.

I remember the first time we fought, he didn't take me seriously and I put him on his butt. He then went all- out and the fight went on for thirty minutes and then he won, by a little move too! That was when I decided that I'd beat the guy. Not matter what, I'd beat him.

Anyway, there was no way Allen would win, but he still went at Kanda with everything he had. Maybe that's why I liked the kid, he had guts, he didn't give up. This fight between them looked like a fight between a master and an apprentice. It was fun to watch.

It's always fun to watch a master.

His black hair flowing behind him like a flag, his swift, sure and smooth cuts, thrusts, parries and attacks. It was like a dance, like art. It was almost relaxing to watch him.

Almost.

Allen wasn't very smooth or graceful or anything like Kanda. He was raw. Where Kanda was smooth and elegant, worked on and polished, Allen was raw and hard, jutting out at different places. If someone were to work with him and mold him, he could become quite fine.

Allen finally fell on the ground, his sword broken.

"I can't move anymore." Allen panted and Kanda smirked.

"You're just a big talker, moyashi."

"Not bad, Kanda, I'm no match for you with a sword." Allen seemed to let the name calling pass.

"Of course you're not. Now come on, let me shave your head."

"Hey now, I didn't say I gave up yet!" Allen caught Kanda's arm with his knees and flung him on his back. They started fist fighting, swords forgotten.

"Oh wow, you don't see those two fighting often."

"Hey Johnny." Lavi said turning to Johnny who was in a wheel chair.

"Are you sure you should be up and about yet?" Marie asked kindly. I swear, Marie is one of the only people I know who can put kindness into his voice. I mean, you can hear it. Usually you see it in people's eyes, but with him, you can hear it.

"At first they were just going to practice sword fighting, but they're both really on edge."

"Isn't that a nice way to put it?" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes at Lavi. In the back ground you could hear Allen and Kanda yelling at each other:

"Bastard, you just pretended to be down!"

"Foul play is part of a good strategy."

"Die! You fake gentleman!"

"Well, my master's a faker."

"Next thing we knew, they'd been at it like this for an hour." Lavi's voice explained to the form of Johnny behind me. Even fighting like this, Allen was far rougher and Kanda elegant. It was so funny to see the difference in the styles.

"The looser has to shave his head." I explained, turning back to Johnny. "It's just a brawl now."

"The attack must've been really galling, especially for Allen, the way he blames himself for things." Marie was off in his own little world. Did we all do that? I knew there were times when I was in my own little world. Was that another human thing? To simply go into your world and think?

"So, what are you here for Johnny?"

"I came to get measurements for your uniforms. You, Hannah, Kanda and Allen."

"You came here for work?!" I asked helping him get to his knees from his wheelchair, he had a box in his hands.

"Teens are always growing." He explained. "Hey, Allen! Kanda!"

"You're a workaholic, you know."

"Hey! Quit it you two!" Marie yelled and Allen and Kanda came over.

"Measuring?" Allen managed to ask through a fat lip and swollen cheek.

"What a pain in the ass." Was what Kanda had to say, typical.

"You really over did it." Marie said, talking mainly to Kanda.

"You exorcists and workaholics." I suddenly felt like it was twenty degrees Celsius below zero. "Who said you could leave the infirmary?" I felt a pang of panic as I remembered that it was me. She was going to kill me! She would hide me alive! I was terrified, but at the same time, I couldn't let the others get punished for what I did.

"I did." I raised my hand and turned around.

"I did too." Kanda said, making me spin back around in shock.

"Me too." Lavi chirped in.

"I did too." Marie spoke so calmly compared to the panic I was sure was running through his heart.

"Yes, I did too." Allen raised his hand as well.

"Likewise." I couldn't believe they were doing this! The head nurse was ready to kill!

"No, really, it was just my fault!" I said quickly turning back to her. "I told them to leave and it's really all just my fault, don't punish them!"

"Che, baka gaki, like you could make me do anything against my will."

"I'm with him-" Lavi didn't get to finish his sentence though, because the head nurse had grabbed his ear and twisted it. She grabbed mine next, twisting.

"I'm sorry!" We were all begging on our knees, she didn't listen though. She just twisted all our ears and dragged us to Komui's office.


	4. Chapter 44

**I do not own D. Gray- Man

* * *

****Chapter 44:**

We stood single file in Komui's office, like we were waiting for the sentencing saying that we were to be hung.

It really wasn't fair.

Lenalee and the Generals were sitting in comfortable chairs and sofas and here we were standing in a row like bandits caught red handed.

"Is this about Lenalee's innocence?" I asked rubbing my ear. It was warm from the abuse it had obtained. My poor delicate ear…

"Yes. It's clear her innocence isn't a parasite- type." I felt genuinely happy to hear Komui saying that. Parasite- types lived less than other people and Lenalee had too much potential to die young. "The parasite- type fuses the innocence with the person on a cellular level," Komui explained to those who didn't have parasitic- type innocence, "making their entire body and 'anti- Akuma weapon'. In other words, the person's body is changed by the innocence. For example, take Allen's arm or Krory's fangs. When not in use they look normal, but inside the cells are no longer completely human."

"Don't beat around the bush, supervisor, in short it makes you a monster."

"Can't you choose your words more carefully Sokaro?" General Cloud admonished General Winters slightly.

"Anyway," Reever said, cutting off the observation before it turned into an argument (as any subject could with exorcists- we really were a troublesome bunch), "after running tests on Lenalee's legs, there's been no such change. Her body doesn't respond as if there's any innocence inside. However, the 'crystals' on her ankles, they were formally her blood. But now they've become some form of unknown metal. Hevaleska says she can sense the innocence in them."

"I see," Lavi interrupted, "It's her 'blood'. It's part of the user's body." That made me squirm a bit.

"This is an evolved form of the equipment- type." Komui cut Lavi off. "The innocence itself becomes a weapon in exchange for the user's blood." Then Reever took over.

"The original equipment- types were difficult to control, requiring the science department to make them into 'weapons'. It's thought that because this type requires the user's blood as an agent, it will be easier to control. It may be that if the weapon is damaged, it can be repaired so long as it has the user's blood." I don't know what we all looked like, but we must have looked really grossed out because Komui got a little annoyed.

"Don't give me that look. I feel the same way. For the time being we've named it 'crystal- type'." His eyes met Lenalee's briefly and he quickly turned away. He and Lenalee were the same, when they were upset at someone they wouldn't look at them. It was so childish in a way.

"Komui, is Lenalee the only one who will become a crystal- type?" I asked, wondering if Kanda or Lavi could become one too.

"Well, we don't know for sure, but there's a good chance it may happen to other equipment- types too."

"God wants to make us stronger." General Tiedoll looked more thoughtful than ever.

"It's no wonder." Marie said quietly, but we all listened. He had that kind of voice, the kind you listened to and heard even if there were fireworks going off right next to you. "The attack the other day, I know we've let our guard down since returning from Edo, but if the Generals hadn't been here, headquarters would have been destroyed. I'm not saying this out of timidity," and I don't think anyone thought that he did, "but, I feel like the Earl is saying he could kill us at any time."

And he was probably right.


	5. Chapter 45

Here we go, hope you all enjoy!

**I do not own D. Gray- Man.

* * *

**

**Chapter 45:**

After the conversation we all went to get lunch. No one talked, we were all mulling over the information we'd just received by ourselves, wondering what we thought about it before we knew what others thought about it.

In the end it was just Allen and I eating. I'd already finished thinking about what Marie said and found that I agreed with him and really didn't care at the same time. If the Earl wanted to destroy us he could, but I wouldn't go down without a fight.

I looked at Allen as I cleaned my last plate of Jerry's amazing food. I thought about what Komui and General Winters said about parasitic- type innocence users. I could see why he called us monsters, we weren't exactly human. Me least of all. But we still had souls, dreams, hopes, wills, emotions, could we not be counted as human?

"Want me to wait for you, Allen?" I asked seeing as how he had another tray full of food. I remembered when I was going through my growth spurt, I ate just as much as he did.

"Na, thanks." Allen managed to say around a mouth of food and continued consuming.

We parasite- types must really look like gluttons. Oh, well.

I picked up my trays and bussed them and went out into the hall, I really felt like exercise, maybe there would be someone there too. You never knew- after meals was always a tricky time, no one went regularly after meals to train- it depended on your stomach and mood.

So I walked down the hall when I heard Lavi's voice coming from a side passage up ahead. I looked around it to see him talking to Bookman and quickly sank back to make sure they wouldn't see me.

I was eaves dropping more and more lately- it was a bad habit, I really needed to stop. But I found that I was too curious just to walk away. The bookmen were just enigmas that no one understood- they were absolutely fascinating.

"I wonder if the crystal- type will shorten the user's life span like the parasitic- type does."

"Don't you become a crystal- type Lavi. There's no need to get that close to the innocence."

"Hmm? Yeah…"

"Tell me right away if you see any indications of it. If so, we'll have to leave."

"I know." The job of being a bookman, I thought sarcastically. I was about to leave when Bookman spoke again.

"About what Marie said, the Earl could have crushed a small organization like this a hundred years ago. If the Earl is letting the Order live for a reason…"

"Huh?" I leaned against the wall listening intently. The Earl was letting the Black Order exist? Why? What for?

"It's just a hypothesis, but it's not impossible. Let's just see how things play out a while longer."

I crept away silently. I had no clue what to make of what was just said and I realized, as I continued walking down the hall, that I really didn't want to. That was part of the hidden history and had nothing to do with me, it had no affect on what my job was and what I had to do. My job was to fight the Earl, plain and simple. It didn't matter if the Earl left the Black Order alive- I was in it and I needed to fight him, and if he wanted to wipe us out, I'd fight him and stop him or die trying.

Plain and simple.

I stepped into the training room to find Kanda just getting ready to start training himself. Perfect! Someone I could really train with!

He looked up at me as I entered.

"Mind if I train with you?" He shook his head and unsheathed his sword. I went to stand in front of him.

We bowed to each other.

I ran toward him, he just stood there, waiting.

He swung, I rolled to the side.

I jumped up and punched, he side-stepped.

He pocked, I twirled out of the way.

It was like a dance. One attacked, the other evaded. One evaded, the other attacked. We knew our steps even though we'd never danced them before. We moved in perfect unison, keeping the pace and matching each other.

People seemed to be coming into the training room, but the world seemed to fade into the background. All that was left was Kanda and I and the ring in which we preformed our deadly dance.

We were both hunters and we were both prey. Evenly matched, harmonious, flowing. I could close my eyes and continue in the perfect dance, it was balanced. One attacked and other defended, the other attacked and the one defended. Perfect unison. No one was better than the other.

I knew that neither of us was really fighting, Kanda was better than me and if we were really fighting, I'd be on the defense a lot more.

We were simply dancing. Completing each other's moves in an endless, harmonious cycle.

Kanda stabbed and I jumped onto his sword.

Black eyes met blue eyes.

"Wonderful Hannah! You beat Kanda!" Lavi's voice shattered the glass bubble of this harmonious world. I ground my teeth and turned to glare at him, he took a step back.

I jumped off the sword and Kanda sheathed it.

"We weren't fighting." I stood straight, still glaring at Lavi. "We were training. Kanda's still better than me."

"Now, how would you know that unless you fought him?"

"Warriors can tell the strength of their opponent by simply looking them in the eye. Kanda's still better- and don't think it's easy for me to admit because it isn't. It's just the truth." I felt something trickle down my back and realized that I was sweating. How long had we been training?

I tuned back to Kanda and we bowed at each other.

As we straightened up I made sure not to meet his gaze. I didn't need to see the smirk on his face at my honest answer of him being better than me. I felt another bead of sweat trickle down my back, I really needed a bath.

Yup, a nice, hot, relaxing bath.

I wove in between the gathering of people that was breaking up. Some exorcists going to train, others getting better viewing points, some scientists getting better viewing points, others trying to get out to get back to work. Finders and other Order people doing the same things. It was a mess to say the least, and I didn't really have the presence Kanda had, I was just a little too small to be taken seriously by a lot of people. Not to mention I'd never made it a big deal to have people notice me and get out of my way.

"Hannah." I jumped as the hand grabbed my arm and turned quickly to look at Lavi.

"What?" I gasped, startled.

"Have you talked to Kanda?" I frowned.

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Sorry." He said, letting go of my arm, he turned to face the training grounds. People were still moving all around me. The world suddenly felt like chaos.

"I'm sorry, Lavi." I apologized, he tuned his green eye on me in surprise. "You're just worried about us and I'm being mean, sorry." I hugged him.

"Girl, you need a bath." I smacked him lightly and took a step back.

"Do I smell that bad?"

"No, you're just kinda wet from sweat."

"I'll see you around. Thanks."

"Yup." He turned back and I went to my room.


	6. Chapter 46

**I do not own D. Gray- Man.

* * *

**

**Chapter 46:**

I pulled a sweater over my head and sat on my bed, brushing my hair. It had grown surprisingly fast. Well, it always grew fast, I would just usually cut it before it would reach this length. It was all the way down to the middle of my back. I really needed to cut it. But I didn't feel like doing that now.

I was too tired.

I flung the brush to the desk across the room and crossed my legs. I looked at the four long white scars starting at my thigh and ending at my calf. They probably wouldn't have been so noticeable if my skin wasn't so smooth.

What a pain.

I pulled my socks straight and folded them over again. What now?

I was tired and not dressed to go anywhere, but I was hungry. So the question is; do I change and eat?

I don't feel like changing. I was too comfortable in my black socks, short grey shorts and sweater. I decided to give up on wearing a shirt because I was wearing a sweater. And I wasn't going anywhere.

I fell onto my back and stared up at the ceiling.

What to do? What to do?

Lavi was probably right again- which meant that something had to be wrong with Lavi. Since when was he always right? I needed to talk to Kanda. Thinking about it I realized that I never explained myself fully to him.

Man it was embarrassing.

The whole thing.

I mean, I cried! I cried! Since when do I cry?! And not just in front of Kanda but to Lavi too! Man it was pathetic, must have been because of the PMS. Not like I was going to tell him that.

The door banged open making me sit up straight.

Kanda stood in the doorway with two trays of food and a scowl on his face.


	7. Chapter 47

Hello to all!

Thanks for all the reviews! It's really encouraging!

Hope you like the new chapters!

**I do not own D. Gray- Man

* * *

**

**Chapter 47:**

"Kanda!"

"Lavi told me you'd be hungry and wanting to talk to me but too tired to find me yourself." Kanda stepped in, kicked the door shut and placed the trays on the bed next to me. "Che, you're the laziest person I've ever met." He sat down and I blinked at him a while.

"Ah." He wasn't paying attention to me, he was looking at my room.

I started eating. I really needed to talk to Lavi about the 'being right' stuff he was doing lately. Was the guy just psychic?

"You kept the presents?"

"Well, yes. They are presents."

"But you kept them here? You could have taken them to America when you went."

"I took some. I left the ones that are more important." I finished the food and placed the trays on the floor. Never underestimate a hungry parasitic- type innocence wielder- we were champions when it came to vacuuming tons of food fast.

Cool finger tips touched the scars on my calf and I froze. I felt them moving up to my knee and then up to my thigh. That made me move.

I smacked his hand and moved back.

"Che, you really got scars. How bad are the ones on your back?"

"Same." I said looking at the desk.

"Che, you're acting weird." And he was right- I was acting weird.

Touching each others wounds was something we would do since we were kids. When the other one was hurt badly enough that we wouldn't believe it we would touch the wound. Kanda didn't really touch a lot of Lenalee's wounds, but I did. It was just something the tree of us had done when we were kids and it's a habit that stayed.

I mean, you know how there are things that you just can't believe unless you see them, smell them, hear them, taste them or feel them? Well, when someone would get hurt badly enough that the others just couldn't believe it was real, as kids we needed conformation and by now it was just a habit.

So Kanda was right when he said that I was acting weird- I'd smacked his hand for no apparent reason. And I wasn't planning on telling him the reason until I understood it. The thing was, was that when his fingers moved on up my leg there was this weird warm, fuzzy burning sensation in my lower stomach. It wasn't painful- on the contrary, it was rather… pleasurable. But definitely weird.

"Sorry," my voice sounded lower than usual, it felt heavier too, "I just felt a little… fuzzy there for a second." I felt his glance harden and added "It doesn't hurt."

I felt the bed shift and turned to see Kanda leaning against the wall, eyes closed, shoulders relaxed.

He was tired too, poor guy, probably one of the hardest workers here.

I looked him over. His long hair was down, he wore a white button down shirt with the first two buttons open and black pants. His breathing was even, he was relaxed.

"What did you want to talk about, or do I need to dice up that baka usagi for making me bring you food for nothing?" His lips barely moved and I could see that he was too tired to go out and hunt Lavi. I smiled.

"First, thanks for the food and secondly I do have something to say." I looked at him closely, I really didn't want to be the one to ruin his relaxation. "Do you want me to give you a massage while we talk? You look like you really need one."

"Che. Women." He pulled off his shirt and lay on his stomach. I got up and got the bottle of body oil that Lenalee had given me for Christmas. She loved getting messages and said that I was the best at giving them.

So maybe she really gave herself a present?

I walked over, put some oil on my hands, straddled Kanda's waist and started kneading the oil into him muscles. They were like steel, even relaxed.

"I want to talk about the yelling thing the other day." He tensed and I rubbed soothingly, pleased when he relaxed. "I owe you an explanation and apology. I am sorry. It's just, being in Japan learning how 90 percent of the population are Akuma, how it's the Earls base, how you're not allowed to enter or leave, it made me realize how little I know about you. I realized that, like now, I'm the one talking and you're the one listening. You're my best friend, Kanda, and I'd like to be yours."

"Shut up and message, woman."

"That's so you." I laughed. I leaned down and put my forehead on the back of his head. "Thank you for being you."

"Che, baka gaki-"

"All exorcists report to Komui immediately, you have an urgent mission!"

"I'm going to kill that Komui bastard!"

"Well, so much for relaxing." I sighed as the muscles I'd managed to relax tightened up again. Komui really did know how to ruin things.

That guy was pure trouble…


	8. Chapter 48

**I do not own D. Gray- Man

* * *

****Chapter 48:**

I jumped off the bed and dried my hands on the towel hanging over the back of my chair. What kind of urgent mission needed all of the exorcists? Oh, well, at least I explained myself to Kanda. Things could go back to the way they used to be now.

I turned and opened the door for a storming Kanda- best thing to do when Kanda's mad- I turned and opened the door for a storming Kanda- best thing to do when Kanda's mad- Stay out of his way.

That is if you wanted to keep your head.

I liked my head, I liked my life. Most people do. Amazing, isn't it?

I kept in pace beside Kanda as he stormed down the halls muttering something in Japanese. Yeah, I knew some words, but I'd never learned the language. I doubt Kanda would teach anyone. I heard him mutter baka and kso a few times, and by the tone of his voice you could tell that he was cursing, or ranting at someone. Well, Komui, obviously, who else would he be mad at? Luckily for Komui, there's be enough other exorcists around him who were crazy enough to try and stop Kanda from killing him. Allen and Lavi, for example, and if Lenalee wanted to, she'd step in and Kanda would stop. I was glad there were Allen and Lavi, it used to be only me who would have to stop Kanda from killing people, and he wouldn't stop his attack when I stepped forward. That's the difference between Lenalee and me. He'd stop if Lenalee stepped forward.

To be honest, I never knew Kanda liked relaxing this much. I mean, he only reacted like this when you took away something he really liked or wanted.

Like soba, for example.

**Never** (And I mean never) take Kanda's soba.

That is one thing you do not do.

That is if you want to live. If you feel like dying- be my guest.

So, we got to Komui's office along with Marie and Miranda.

"Why's Kanda mad?" Marie asked me, letting Kanda storm past him into the room. It was amazing how everyone got out of his way when he was mad.

"He was relaxing." Komui had better wipe that smile off his face if he wanted to keep his face. "Did you know he liked relaxing this much?"

"Well, he likes meditating."

"Is meditating relaxing?"

"I don't know, maybe, I've never done it. It's one of those oriental things." Marie shrugged and we joined the line of exorcists. Allen and Lavi were holding Kanda back from jumping and beating Komui to death with his bare hands. I walked over and stood next to Link, Allen's 'watch dog'.

"All right!" Komui spoke way too cheerfully for his own good. "Now that you are all here, I have news! We are moving headquarters! And since the rest of the divisions are fine, you will all be helping the science division pack all of their things! I'll be splitting you off into teams." Komui was zipping through the details, probably because he didn't want to answer all the questions that were flying through everyone's heads. "The Generals do what the Generals do, I have no superiority over them. But the rest of you will divide like this: Hannah, you're with Marie. I'll need you two to pick up the really heavy stuff and load them into the carriages when they come. Kanda and Lavi, you're together doing the same thing only with less heavy stuff. Allen, you and Link will do the same as Lavi and Kanda. Miranda, you are with my precious Lenalee! And bookman you're with them too, you'll be getting the odd jobs done and the light loads. That's all! You can get to work now!"

"Why are we moving headquarters?!"

"Are you crazy to put me with the baka usagi?!"

"Why do I have to have the heavy lifting job?!"

"I'm going to kill you Komui!"

"What about me?! You forgot me! What do I do? Also heavy lifting?!"

The room exploded into questions, but as Chaoji yelled his questions Komui turned around with a very serious look on his face making everyone shut up.

"We are moving headquarters, Allen, for security measures. Yes Kanda, you have to work with Lavi. Yes Lavi, you have to dot he heavy lifting job, you're a big, strong man." He looked a little scared as he said "Kanda, please don't kill me!" He ducked as Kanda threw a glare in his direction. I guess he really thought looks could kill you if they hit you. Lenalee would need to explain to him that it's just and idiom. "And Chaoji, I forgot about you. You do heavy lifting too, but you put it all on the carriages okay? You were a sailor so you can make the boxes fit right?" Chaoji nodded. "Good! That's all then!"

I sighed, time to pack my room and the rest of the headquarters.

I knew Komui was nothing but trouble…


	9. Chapter 49

Hey!

Sorry for the long delay in updating. The Navy doesn't send you home that much...

But here are the next two chapters- I really hope you like them!

Thanks for all the reviews! They're really fun to read and their very encouraging!

**I do not own D. Gray- Man. Hoshino Katsura does.**

* * *

**Chapter 49:**

I slumped on my bed waiting for sleep to take me into peaceful dreams. I'd been up since the day before lifting heavy machinery and bringing it down to the carriages to be taken to the new headquarters.

I was exhausted.

Not to mention the science division had really weird and dangerous stuff. I mean, there were stuff that had given Bookman rabbit ears, made Allen's hair grow long and turn Lavi and Kanda into kids.

It made me really glad that I was done with my work and that nothing had happened to me.

Seriously, the scientists did nothing but goof around.

I felt the darkness of dreams starting to take me and I accepted it completely, I was so tired of lifting things. Who knew you could get this tired? I was sure that I'd wake up with all my muscles aching in the morning.

I closed my eyes peacefully and let the different pictures of the day sift through my head.

Kanda was so cute as a kid. Made you want to have a kid that looked just like him… Ok what?

I snapped my eyes open and stared at the ceiling. I did not just think that.

Since when did I want kids?

When have I even thought about it?

Seriously, PMS makes you think the weirdest things…

The lights in the hallway blinked out.

Weird, I thought they still had a while before they finished up with their stuff… oh well, they must have finished quickly because they wanted to go to bed.

I rolled over onto my side and closed my eyes. Tomorrow was going to be an equally long day. We were going to the new headquarters and were immediately going to unpack everything. Simply wonderful…

Things were seriously getting too troublesome…

The door opened and I opened an eye to see General Cloud standing in the doorway. She started walking toward me.

"Is there more heavy lifting to do?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and sitting up.

She didn't answer, she just leaned over me next to my ear. Probably wanted to say something secret, so I leaned into her tilting my head indicating that I was ready to hear whatever she had to say.

She bit my neck.

She bit my neck!

I freaked pushing her back from me.

"What the-?!" I stopped in the middle of the sentence feeling woozy and queasy. "What?" I managed to slur out before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 50

Second chapter- hope you like it!

I'll try to update when I get home next time (who knows when that is...).

I'd love to get reviews! They're really fun!

**I do not own D. Gray- Man. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura- she's a genius!

* * *

**

**Chapter 50:**

I regained consciousness slowly.

I needed air!

My lungs were burning, there was liquid in my mouth that was stopping me from breathing. I started to spit it out only to have more poured in.

There was a bottle there.

I tried lifting a hand to move it so I could breath- but someone was pinning me down.

I started fighting using all the strength I had.

"Hold her down!" I heard Komui yell, and felt hands holding me down. I opened my eyes and continued fighting hard.

Air!- I need air!

Allen, Lavi, Marie, Chaoji, Link and Kanda were pinning me down while Bak held the bottle to my mouth.

Air!- My lungs were screaming. I was beginning to see black around the edges of my vision.

They were going to kill me!

"Let her go!" I heard Kanda yell. "She's back."

The hands let go and the bottle retreated.

I spit out the liquid and started coughing and taking huge gulps of air.

Air! Sweet air! Never hath thou tasted so divine in mine mouth!

"What- the- hell- are- you- trying- to- do?!" I managed to gasp out. "Kill me?!"

I lay on the floor breathing hard staring at Komui for an explanation.

"Sorry." He said, shifting his feet uneasily. "You see there was just this virus that everyone caught and it made everyone unstoppable until Bak bottle anti- virus and you were using your innocence so we couldn't vaccinate you and you're really strong, so sorry." He said really quickly I was barely able to catch it, not to mention understand it.

"What?" I looked at his in utter confusion, sitting up slowly.

"Komui made a virus that was given to Krory who bit other people and infected them." Lavi explained. "Then they bit other people and so on, and well, you were bitten."

"That's right." I said remembering. "General Cloud bit me." I rubbed my neck. "A virus, that's why I felt weird after."

Yeah, anyway, it makes you work and not stop and for us it made us activate our innocence." Allen explained. "I'm really glad you're on our side- It took the six of us to pin you down." He smiled wearily and looked a little scared of me.

"You lost to Kanda again, by the way." Lavi put in.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he was the only one who could take you on when you were standing, so he tripped you, got you on your back and then we all pinned you down."

"Ok, I get the picture and it doesn't look good."

"Oh, it looked worse when it was just you and Kanda." Lavi and his idiot grin…

"Do you want to die?" I glared at him. He gulped.

"Time to move headquarters, looser." Kanda smirked, getting up.

I glared at him as I got up and caught up to him.

"I'll beat you, no matter how troublesome it is."

"You can try."


	11. Chapter 51

Hey everyone!

Soooooooooooo sorry that it took so long- I don't have a lot of free time or a computer- so I'm sorry!

But at least you get a lot of chapters at once!

Tell me what you think!

**D. Gray- Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura!**

* * *

**Chapter 51:**

I placed the last machine next to the wall and stretched.

My muscles were aching. Can your muscles really hurt this much when you're using innocence? Innocence is so weird. With every person it works differently. Damn, I'm gonna need a nice Jacuzzi latter.

Why not massage you ask?

Never liked them. Something about strange people rubbing my naked back like that just made me feel violated. I hated massages. And Lenalee couldn't give you one even if she tried her hardest.

Sucks.

"Thanks Hannah." Reever smiled at me from his papers. "You're a big help."

"No problem." I smiled back. "Anything else?"

"Well, Komui said he wanted all exorcist in the main gate room."

"Why?"

"Don't know. But you should go now. It seemed urgent."

"Thanks."

What does the guy want now? Seriously, can't he give you a little time to rest? Is it too much to ask for? Damn, stupid, sister complex Komui, one day he will die- Yes, yes, one day we all die. I don't mean that kind of die.- One day he will get killed by someone.

And that someone will probably be one of the exorcist.

I walked into the main gate room. Leverrier was there.

Never a good sign.

Everyone was kinda gathered around Komui and Leverrier. One side of them was Link, Lavi and Bookman, Allen was standing next to Komui. Behind Komui and Leverrier, Kanda was standing looking at an organ or simply into space… Then you had the Generals gathered in a group, Lenalee, behind her was Krory and Chaoji and behind them Marie and Miranda.

I swear something was up with those two, they're really close… particularly since they've known each other for two months at most…

I walked up to Lavi and nudged him in the ribs.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Something to do with Allen." Came the elusive reply. Which meant he knew more than he said, but he was just a bookman so he couldn't say more than that.

"Now everyone is here I will get to the point." Leverrier said. One thing I do like about the guy- he doesn't beat around the bush. He says it all plain and simple. Should give him more credit for being more straightforward and honest. But my guts still just hated they guy. I can't help it. I guess I could try… "We have evidence that Allen Walker is host to the 14th's 'memories'. However, we will keep up the appearance that he is still a member of the order, and he will resume his duties as an exorcist." Woo, wait, when did he stop being an exorcist? 14th's memories? Appearance that he's a member? What? "Furthermore you are forbidden to speak of this." No shit, because if we do we'll be labeled crazy and get sent to an asylum where your 'crows' will find us and kill us. "No one knows except central, the order staff and the exorcists." Which means anyone who knows anything because if you talk to anyone outside the order they'll send you to a hospital with a fever or simply look at you like you've lost it. "The order needs the player, and we can't afford to lose any more exorcists." Like everything else it comes down to what he order needs, not what people feel or think. "So central has decided to keep this Noah for the time being." Cool! We get a new pet! A Noah! Because a dog is too loud, a cat too common, a parrot too noisy, a mouse too… I don't know… Why would anyone want a mouse as a pet? We though, the order, want something special, something exotic and dangerous… But we don't want a tiger- No! We want a Noah!

This is Allen you're talking about! Not some freaking animal!

Forget it- I hate this guy and I always will!

"Is it true?" Chaoji said after a few moments of silence. It was probably good that he spoke because I was about to chew Leverrier out.

"Allen is..." Krory was too shocked to speak properly. Actually, the only time he spoke properly was when his innocence was activated… weird guy… how cute…

"Brother… is it true?" Leverrier looked at Komui in expectation. I could see this was hard for Komui. Of course it would be. He cared for us.

"As commander of the black order I will assign the exorcists a standing order." It sounded like he was reading from a page. "If Allen Walker should awaken as the 14th and be determined to be a threat to the order…" He seemed to choke. He closed his eyes and balled his fists.

It was hard for him.

"It that should happen please kill me." Allen finished. I was shocked. Did he really think that any of us would really do something like that? Over my dead body! "But that won't happen." He continued with confidence. "If the 14th should attack the order I will stop him."


	12. Chapter 52

**D. Gray- Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura!

* * *

**

**Chapter 52:**

How the hell do you stop yourself from doing something if you're not aware you're doing it? Or are multi- personality people aware of what they're doing? I really have no clue.

I leaned on the deck railing and looked out at the sea.

I was on my way to America to visit my family and get a job done.

Apparently there was another innocence in my home town.

So instead of going to see them at Christmas I was going now.

The breeze came in from the north and swept my bangs out of my face. I hadn't cut my hair, just trimmed it and got bangs, it was weird. I liked shorter hair more, but Lenalee insisted.

I heard the waves crashing on the side of the ship as I looked at General Cross's broken mask.

I'd stumbled on it by accident. I'd gotten lost… No, not lost, I simply wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I entered to find a broken window, blood and the mask. It wasn't w new scene, there was dust on it, so I took the liberty of taking Cross's mask.

I wonder what had happened.

I hadn't seen Cross since we got to the new headquarters and I'd overheard Lavi and Bookman saying something about him. Though, I couldn't understand them since they were speaking this weird language. Then there was the look on Allen's face.

I may not know what happened. But Cross won't be needing his mask soon. And we won't be seeing him for a while.

"Land ahoy!" I heard the all from above and sighed.

I placed the mask in my pocket and went to look for General Tiedoll.

Apparently the guy's bag was full of paint and canvases instead of clothes and food.

Anything that caught his eye, he would paint.

I could see how that aspect of him would annoy Kanda.

He was a bit troublesome…


	13. Chapter 53

**D. Gray- Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura!

* * *

**

**Chapter 53:**

"So this is America!"

"General, please, we need to hurry and catch the train to Kansas City."

"We have time."

"No, we don't. The train leaves in an hour and it takes fifty minutes to get to the station."

"So I have ten minutes to paint…"

"No, we need to get tickets."

The General pouted but I paid him no heed. I grabbed his arm and pulled him through the crowed, heading toward the station.

He would 'ohhh' and 'ahhhh' at everything.

A group of young people walking into an Italian restaurant, a café on the corner of the street. Anything and everything he would be amazed like he'd never seen it before.

"A coach ride for a dollar!" A large barrel chested man yelled over the hum of the street. The General's eyes grew wide.

"Oh Hannah, please, may we? Please? It's such a beautiful day and it's such a beautiful horse!"

"No." I sighed, he was like an over-grown child.

"oh, please-"

"No General." I stated with finality.

He didn't argue, just sighed in disappointment.

We arrived at the station, people were walking in and out by the hundreds.

"Oh, Hannah, May I please?" I sighed, sick of his pleading.

"You have ten minutes, I'll get the tickets."

His hands moved faster than lightning as he removed his pack, took out a canvas, paint and brushes. I sighed again at his enthusiasm and walked through the crowed into the station.

There was a huge line, I entered the end of it and started waiting. I looked around at all the people. Passing, entering trains, leaving them, children, woman, men, old people and young.

What kind of life does each on lead?

A young man hugged what seemed like his mother and clasped his father's hand, then picked up a young boy and hugged him. He picked up his bag and boarded a train.

I wonder where he's going? West, to dig up gold and make his fortune? Or east, to the docks to become a sailor and see the world?

On the other side there was an old man trying to board a train alone. He was having some trouble. People looked on, but simply continued walking or continued staring. No one helped. In the end he managed to board, his face looking worn and tired.

He didn't look back as he entered the train. No one was there to see him on his way.

Father along a boy no more than four held the hand of a girl no older than ten. They both walked down the platform holding each other's hand and starring wide- eyed at everything around. The girls looked at their tickets and pulled the boy in the direction of a train. On her back was probably all their belongings.

Right next to them stood a young couple dressed in the finest clothes, holding each other's hands, smiling. The man holding two suitcases filled with things. The woman pointed at a train and turned to him. They smiled at each other and she kissed him. On her left hand a diamond shone in the light.

I looked at a bench, on it was a haggard looking woman wearing worn out clothes. She had no shoes and her hair was a tattered mess. Next to her was a small brown bag. She would extend her hand to random passersby. I could almost hear her asking for a penny.

Yes, the land of hopes and dreams, this was it- America.

"And where would you like to go?" I turned my attention to the middle aged woman sitting in the booth. She was plain, she' been there a long time, she didn't seem excited about anything.

"Two tickets to Kansas City."

"25 dollars." She said in a monotone voice.

I took the tickets and exited the station. I saw Tiedoll still painting on a canvas. I walked over and took a look at the picture. I was beautiful, he was a really good artist.

It was too beautiful.

I thought about it. I looked at the building of the station- the building was indeed beautiful. But the people are what gave it its real face.

I looked at the painting.

He drew the people but they weren't the center of the piece- the building was.

Maybe that's why it was beautiful.

Perhaps if he drew the people and the building in the background the picture would be different?

"We need to go General."

"Yes. I'm done."

I re-entered the station with the General, I passed the family on their way out. The father patting the mothers shoulder as she cried. I passed the young couple, they chatted happily and paid no heed to me.

I passed the bench with the woman and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Tiedoll asked stopping as well.

"Here's your ticket, it's the train on platform 3." I handed him his ticket and turned and walked to the woman.

She looked up at me and met my eyes briefly, then she looked down again.

"A penny for the poor." She whispered.

I took out the change I had from buying the tickets. I took her hand and placed ten dollars in them. She looked up at me surprised with tears in her eyes.

"God bless you." I said and squeezed her hand lightly between my own. Then I turned and left.

I boarded the train on platform 3 and entered the cabin that Tiedoll was in.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." I said as I took the seat in front of him.

The door opened and the girl and boy I'd seen before were standing in the doorway. She sat him in the corner next to the door and took off her pack. She climbed on the seat and tried to place it on the shelf above our heads. I got up and took it from her hands.

"Here, let me, you might fall and hurt yourself." I placed it on the shelf and she sat next to her brother.

"You're a very strange girl, Hannah." General Tiedoll said observing me closely behind his spectacles.

"And you're very troublesome."


	14. Chapter 54

**D. Gray- Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura!

* * *

**

**Chapter 54:**

"Where to now?" General Tiedoll asked as we got off the train.

"I wrote my dad a letter saying we'd be coming. He should be here with appropriate transportation.

"Your father? What's he like?"

What's my dad like? Can you say you don't really know? He's your dad! And you barely speak to him! How can you know a person you barely speak to?

"He looks like me and well, basically I'm exactly like him." Which I was, I was far more like my father than like my mother.

My mother was a gentle spirit. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, she was slim, she sang really nicely and could sew really well. She was kind, soft, gentle, happy- good. She was simply good.

My dad was rough, blunt, stubborn and a hard worker. He cared a lot about us. He worked really hard to provide for the family. He was a red head with blue eyes like me. Or should I say that I was like him?

I was the only one in my family like him.

My youngest brother was nine now, last time I was here he climbed on my like a monkey, hugging and kissing me. He was just like my mother in personality and looks. He was really cute, his name was Tim.

Then I had two older brothers.

One was three years older than me, with blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and a mischievous grin. His name was Paul.

And my oldest brother was also a blue eyed, platinum blonde guy. He was five years older than me and married with two kids. His name was James. His wife had brown eyes and brown hair, her name was Suzan. And their two kids were named John and Abigail. They were five and three, two beautiful kids with blonde hair, John had blue eyes and Abigail had hazel eyes.

"Hannah! Over here!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"Dad!" I ran at my dad and flung myself at him. He picked me up and spun me in a circle, like he always did. I kissed him on the cheek. "I love you dad, it's great to see you."

"I love you too, Tich. Glad you're safe." My dad kissed me back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Litle." General Tiedoll came up to my father extending a hand. "I'm Froi Tiedoll."

"Henry Litle, call me Henry." My father shook his hand warmly and smiled. "Come, we have a long ride ahead and a big meal waiting for us at home!"

I smiled and placed an arm around my dad.

He took my bag and placed an arm around my waist and started to tell me what was going on at home.

I was so happy I was sure I could fly.


	15. Chapter 55

**D. Gray- Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura!

* * *

**

**Chapter 55:**

"Hannah! You're finally home! Oh, I missed you so much!" My mother ran to me and enveloped me in a hug and kisses.

"It's great to see you too mom."

"Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!" Tim yelled bounding over like a hyper puppy.

"Hey Tim! My, you've gotten so big! What have you been eating? Giant food?"

"No silly! I'm a big boy now!" He laughed and jumped on me. I laughed and swung him in a couple circles.

"Hannah! Hannah! Hannah! Pick us up too! We want too!" John and Abigail yelled jumping up and down. I placed Tim on the ground and picked them up as well, swinging them around.

"Still as strong as ever I see." Paul said coming over for a hug when I was done. I smiled and hugged him.

"Good to see you Paul."

"You too, tich." He then turned to a petite looking woman who was pregnant. "This is my wife Kate, and this is our first child." He placed a hand on her stomach as a way of introducing the baby.

"Welcome to the family Kate, I hope we don't scare you too much. Congratulations on the child." I hugged her and she smiled.

"Thank you, it's so nice to meet you finally."

"Do you have a name for the baby?"

"Peter if it's a boy, Lucy if it's a girl."

"It'll be a boy." Peter said with pride.

"When's the due date?"

"March."

"Hey there tich, can we say hello now?" James asked cutting of the conversation. I laughed and hugged him.

"You've grown into quite a beautiful young lady." Susan said hugging me next. "Who cut your hair? It's so stylish!"

"A friend of mine, Lenalee. Thanks, I'll tell her that, She'll be really happy."

My dad cleared his throat and glanced at General Tiedoll who was standing by the door.

"Oh, yes, General," I was a little embarrassed that I forgot him, "this is my family. You've met my father, Henry. This is my mother, Elizabeth. My oldest brother, James, and his wife, Susan, their children, John and Abigail. My second older brother, Paul, and his wife, Kate. And this is my youngest brother Timothy."

"Why am I last?"

"Because you're the most important." I smiled at him and he grinned back. "Everyone, this is General Froi Tiedoll."

And the poor General had no clue what had hit him when everyone went over to him to shake his hands and the kids jumped on him. But he looked happy and willingly picked the kids up and even let them take off his glasses. Wise move on Komui's side to send General Tiedoll with me and not General Winters even General Cloud would not have been too wise a choice. She loved kids, but she was very strict with them just the same. She would not have allowed them to hang on her and her innocence would have ripped one of their eyes out for sure. It bit me more than once.

"oh, do come in!" My mother said waving her arms. "The food is already on the table and it's getting cold."

We moved along making a lot of noise, laughing and talking and the kids jumping up and down and Tim, trying to show how much of a big kid he was, took our luggage upstairs to the appropriate rooms.

"Hannah, I know you're a young woman now, but I hope you don't mind sleeping with Tim. We wanted to give the General a little space for himself." My mother said in the soft voice concern in her eyes.

"Oh, it's not a problem." I smiled. "That way i can tell him stories."

"Yes!" Tim exclaimed, jumping in the air.

"But we want stories too!" John and Abigail complained.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you stories."

"Yay!" They were jumping around like hyper frogs the size of... well, children.

"Alright everyone, settle down." My father's voice drowned the noise. "Sit down and then we can start eating the wonderful food your mother made."

"My, this looks like quite a feast!" The General exclaimed. "You must have worked hard Mrs. Litle."

"Oh please, call me Elizabeth. This was nothing." She was being modest as usual. This was a feast. A turkey that my father shot no doubt, mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, onions, salad, home backed bread, cauliflower and cheese, cranberry sauce and broccoli. It was a feast fit for kings in the Ozarks.

"Please, everyone, be seated." My father motioned for me on one side of his and for the General to sit on his other side. James sat next to the General and John sat next to him and Abigail next to him and Susan next to her. My mother sat at the end of the table. Kate sat next to her with Paul next to her and then between Paul and I sat Tim.

It was a large crowed around our small table, but you didn't feel it.

It was home.

"Would you like to lead us in a prayer of thanks, General?" My father asked.

"Please, call me Froi. I would be honored." We all held hands and bowed our heads.

"Our Father who art in heaven." Oh no, not the Lord's prayer, please General. These are protestants for calling out loud. They know the Lord's prayer but the don't say it when blessing the food! "I thank you for granting me the opportunity to come to such a warm, loving house hold and meeting such great people." Thank you for not continuing the Lord's prayer. "I pray you bless this house and all in it with every goodness on this earth and in heaven Keep them from evil and let them live in peace. Bless the hands that made this food and prepared the table before us. Thank you for providing for all our needs, material and spiritual. Amen."

"Amen." My family chorused together. My father squeezed my hand, a sign that ever since I was little meant 'I love you'. I squeezed his hand in return. We smiled at each other.

"Now," My father said picking up the carving knife, "Fori, what part of the turkey is your favorite?"


	16. Chapter 56

**D. Gray- Man belongs to Hoshino Katsura!

* * *

**

**Chapter 56:**

I sat on the porch behind the house, old Rusty sat by my feet keeping time with the beat of his tail. The grown-ups were in the living room with the General talking about anything that came up.

The kids were with me listening to a story I was telling them.

I was one that happened two years ago on New Year's, right after I got back to the Order from visiting home.

Komui called me and told me I was going on a mission with Kanda to Venice in Italy where they thought there was innocence.

"Kanda and I arrived outside of Venice at one in the morning, dead tired and wanting nothing more than to get to the hotel, go to our rooms and sleep." The kids sat in front of Rusty staring at me with wide eyes hanging on to every word. "After an hour of walking in the freezing cold we got to Venice and took a boat to the hotel. We entered and paid for our lodgings. It was a small hotel." I went into detail, knowing they loved detail. "It was made of stone with carpets on the walls. We walked up the stone steps that were lit with small gas lamps and entered the two rooms that had been reserved for us. As I entered mine I knew that something was wrong. Someone was there, I felt it. I lit the candle that was on the table in front of the window and turned around. I started looking all over the room. Suddenly a hand pressed down over my mouth and grabbed my arms from behind. 'I wonder if I level up immediately if I kill an exorcist?' The Akuma's foul breath reached my nose as it whispered in my ear. I activated my innocence and pulled my arms free in a swift jerk that tore the Akuma's arm off. Blood flew everywhere and the Akuma screamed. I tore his other hand off my mouth as the door flew open and Kanda rushed in with Mugen drawn." All of them gasped, eyes wide as saucers. "Kanda rushed to me 'Are you okay?', 'Yeah, leave the Akuma to me.' He nodded, sheathed his sword and stepped back, leaning against the wall. 'I'm going to kill you!' The Akuma screamed 'I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!'. 'Not if I kill you first.' I replied. Then I ran to him, kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the head. He flew through the window, breaking it, and exploded in the air outside." All of them were looking in admiration at me. "The land owner was not happy to say the least, even though we said we'd pay for the damage. By this time we were all extremely tired and I wanted a bath and then sleep. We asked for another room but the owner said he'd given us the last two available rooms. So I moved to Kanda's room, the floor was stone, there was a desk across from the door with a double bed next to it. Across from the bed was a door, through that door was the bathroom. It was made of marble with a bath big enough for two people to sit in."

"You bathed with Kanda?" Abigail asked. As children growing up in the Ozarks it's common to bath with the opposite sex. When you grew older you wouldn't, but until the age of ten, who cared?

"No, we don't bathe together." I smiled, understanding the innocence of the question. "He let me bathe first and then bathed after me, then we went to sleep."

"Did you hold each other?" John asked. "Like mom and dad?"

"No." They were really curious kids, asking questions that would never have come up into my head when I was their age. "The next morning was a beautiful if freezing day. We left the hotel and took a boat to take us around the city."

"Why a boat?" Abigail asked.

"Because they don't have streets! She said that in the beginning, remember?" John scolded.

"Anyway," I interrupted them before they started to argue "we traveled to the center of the city to where there's a statue of Poseidon. Poseidon was the Greek god of the sea. Apparently the innocence was supposed to be inside the statue. Now Poseidon was sitting on his shell thrown in the middle of all his minions who were mermaids and dolphins and fish and other creatures of the sea, from their mouths and pails they were sprouting water that fell into a fountain around the statue. The innocence was supposed to be inside the statue and it was supposed to grant the wish of anyone who threw money into the fountain. So there we were standing next to this beautiful piece of art wondering how we get the innocence out of it when out of nowhere a bunch of Akuma attacked. They reined bullets down on us. We both activated our innocence and attacked. Kanda cut the first one in half. I jumped and kicked one in the face before it hit Kanda with a bullet then I jumped to the third one and punched it as Kanda sliced the forth, reversed his grip and stabbed the last one. They exploded at once and the people were so happy that we'd taken care of the 'monsters', as they called them, they wanted us to be the guests of honor at the New Year's masquerade. Kanda, being Kanda, said we were busy looking for the innocence and then proceeded to describe it. The people all knew what we were talking about and said that the mayor had it replaced because it brought too many 'monsters' and it was in his house which was where the masquerade was taking place. I pointed out that we had no costumes. So they literally took us by force, separated us, and started working on our costumes and masks."

"Really?" Tim asked, amazed.

"Yes. For hours women worked on my dress, taking measurements, sewing, they were wonderful. When they were done they had made the most exquisite ball gown. It was a deep burgundy color, one that didn't clash with my hair and complimented my eyes and skin color. It had one shoulder strap and it went down to my knees. It was a beautiful form fitting gown. Then they worked on my hair and made it into a star shape and lastly they gave me a mask. It was only an eye mask. It was white with black around the eyes and a black ribbon. By then it was night, they took me to the mayors house, after I met up with Kanda of course."

"What was he wearing?" They chorused.

"He was wearing white pants with black boots. His sword was tied to his hip. His coat was a deep midnight blue with gold on the cuffs and edges, and he wore a white shirt beneath. He wore a mask identical to mine. When we got to the mayors house we climbed out of the boat. Kanda had to help me because I was wearing high heels and I wasn't stable on them. When we got to the front of the mayors house we had our picture taken, with our masks off of course, courtesy of the town. Then we were led into the house. It was the most magnificent party I've ever seen. Champaign, everyone wearing a costume and mask, beautiful music, and everyone was smiling and dancing… When we met the mayor he had already heard everything that had gone on and so he gave us the innocence and asked us to lead the next dance. We couldn't say no. Everyone had been so polite to us and it looked like the entire town was there and like they were all waiting for us for the next dance. Thankfully Kanda knows how to dance so he lead and then one by one the rest of the town joined in. When we got back to the hotel I was so exhausted and tired I fell asleep in my dress over the sheets. The next morning we woke up and we went back to the order with the innocence."

I left out the part where I needed help from Kanda to get out of the dress and that he'd seen me in nothing but my undergarments. That was something that seemed like it was for the both of us only.

"Do you have the picture still?" Abigail asked.

"Yes, I'll show it to you."

"I'm afraid it'll have to be tomorrow." James said interrupting the conversation. He and my mother were standing by the doorway. "It's time to go home and go to bed."

"Oh, can we at least know what Kanda looks like?" John asked with a pout. James nodded.

"He's Japanese." I said, seeing him in my mind's eye. "He's tall, taller than me by a head, he has long, silky, jet black hair that he keeps in a ponytail and he has black onyx eyes that are so intense it's like he's looking into your very soul, his skin is smooth with a bit of a tannish color, he's muscular but not macho, he's graceful but strong and his voice is deep and resonating. He doesn't speak a lot but when he does you listen to him."

"Thank you Hannah!"

"Thank you Hannah!"

They hugged me and left.

"Will you tell me another story?" Tim asked, I looked at the stars.

"Tomorrow maybe. First it's time I took a walk." I got up and walked down the steps into the mountains with Rusty at my heels.


	17. Chapter 57

Hey!

I know it's been a long time, sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I'm lazy when it comes to typing the story onto the computer.

Anyway hope you enjoy!

**I do not won D. Gray- Man**.** It belongs solely to Hoshino Katsura.**

**I simply invented Hannah Litle and the story line that doesn't appear in the Manga.**

* * *

**Chapter 57:**

I woke up with the sun the next day.

It was cool, there was mist on the ground and a few birds chirping the early morning light.

I got up, got dressed and went downstairs.

My father was already up eating porridge for breakfast.

"Good morning." I greeted with a smile.

"Morning," He smiled back. "have some porridge while it's hot."

I don't need to be told twice. I got myself a bowl, sat and started eating.

"Gonna start work already?" My dad asked after a few moments of silence.

"Na, the General gets up late. I was wondering what you were doing this morning."

"Taking care of the horses. We got a new mare that I'm trying to break in. Wanna work with her today, or have you forgotten how?"

"Ain't no way I could forget."

"Good. It'll be fun to see what you remember and continue teaching you." He patted my head with his rough hand. "I've missed you kid. I wish this whole war was over and that you'd come back here for good."

I lifted my head and looked him in the eye.

"Me too dad. Me too."

"What's for breakfast?" Tim yawned as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too." I replied with half a smile.

"What's good about it?"

"What do you mean? The sun's shining and it's a beautiful day!" Tim glared at me. He hated mornings.

"Shut up." He took a bowel and started eating.

"When you're done come on down to the stables." My dad told him getting up. I got up with him and we exited the house.

As soon as we walked down the old Rusty came wagging his tail following us to the stables, when we got there he went to his usual corner and lay there looking at us calmly.

My dad and I started by letting the horses out to the fences off area we had. Then we started cleaning out the stables. Shoveling the manure and bad straw, laying out new straw where it was needed, new feed and water. The we brought the horses in, each took one and we made sure they were shoed properly, we washed them then we put them back in the clean stables.

There were 15 horses in all. So each of us did 5 (Tim had joined us by then).

Here in the Ozarks you shared things.

You had your own garden, your own gun, your own way of feeding yourself, but then you still needed money to buy things like clothes etc. Every family had a different trade. There was a blacksmith, a shepherd etc.

Our family was known for breaking horses. You brought us a horse and we'd break it for you.

Since it was a small community, you'd break the blacksmiths horse and he'd give you something you needed. That's the way it worked here in the mountains.

Some of the horses we had were ours, some were the neighbors and some belonged to city folk. My family was known as the best horse trainers in the state.

"Hannah, over here!" My dad waved me over to a stall where there stood one of the most magnificent dun-tan horses ever. "This is Morning Dawn. She belongs to a man in Kansas. Want to take her to the ring?"

I led the mare out of the stable and to the circular ring. So she could back into a corner.

"How far along are you with her?"

"To the part where I can place the cloth on her back, but not the saddle. Hasn't had a bridle on yet either." I nodded.

I let her loose and let her run in circles for a while. I took some old cloth and a bridle and placed them on the gate, ready for use. By now she'd stopped running and she was watching me intently.

I smiled to her and started walking toward her slowly, hands to the side. Her ears moved forward, she was giving me all her attention. I stopped when I was in hands reach and lifted on hand half way between me and her. I looked at her intently. She moved forward and nudged my hand with her nose. I smiled and slowly lifted my hand to pat her head. She closed the gap between us and I stroked her soothingly. I turned my right shoulder to her and clicked my tongue, then started walking toward the gate. She followed me. She knew this trick. I stopped and turned with a smile, pet and praised her. She flicked her tail and nodded her head. She understood.

"Stay." I lifted my left palm up. She nodded and didn't move forward as I turned and left to the gate. I took the cloth and turned back to her. I smiled and placed the cloth on my shoulder. When I got back to her I praised her and started subbing my hands of her back. She moved around a bit but I talked to her and soothed her. I walked so that I was in the field of her vision, I made sure I had her complete attention and I slowly took the cloth and brought it to her nose. I let her feel it, sniff it and rub it- the side of her face, her neck, her stomach, her side, her back.

I slowly placed it on her back, she didn't get agitated, I smiled at her and she liked her lips understanding.

"Hannah!" I saw my dad and the General standing by the gate. "It's gonna be lunch soon! Let's put her back in the stable."

I brought Morning Dawn over to the gate and picked up the bridle.

"One last trick." I told my dad. He smiled and nodded, the General was watching closely. I turned back to Morning Dawn and let her smell the bridle while I rubbed her forehead. I slowly started bringing the bridle in her mouth, she jerked back like all horses but I had the reigns in my hand so she stayed close. "There, there, I know it's a shocker, here, have some oats. See? You can still eat and breath with it on." I calmed her down. I then placed the reigns over my right shoulder and turned so that my right shoulder was next to her head. I clicked my tongue and gave a slight tug on the reigns. She complied by walking after me. I stopped, turned and smiled, congratulating her. She liked her lips and nodded her head in understanding.


	18. Chapter 58

**I do not own D. Gray- man.**

**D. Gray- Man belongs to Hoshino Kastura.

* * *

****Chapter 58:**

"So you break in horses?" The General asked when we'd all sat down for lunch.

"We train them. I don't like saying 'breaking in'." My father said a little stiffly. "You work with a horse, not against it." The General nodded in understanding.

"You're a painter General?" My mother inquired.

"Please, call me Froi, and yes, painting is my passion in life."

"I saw the painting of Hannah and Morning Dawn. It's beautiful, a real masterpiece." "Would you like it?"

"Oh no, I could never-"

"Then I must insist on you having it. I have to say it's one of the better ones I have."

"Have of what?" My father asked.

"Of your daughter." My father lowered his silver wear and raised an eyebrow. "I paint many people in the order." The General clarified.

"How many painting of me do you have?" I asked, a little uncomfortable.

"A few. I gave one to Kanda." Why was he telling me this? "I have to say it was better than this one and he seemed truly captivated by it." Was he trying to make me dig a hole in the ground to hide in?

"This Kanda," My father interrupted, "Who is he? Kanda doesn't sound like an American or English name. German perhaps?"

"Oh no," The General shook his head. "he's Japanese." My father's grip on his knife tightened. "He's 18, a year older than Hannah. His full name is Yu Kanda. He's a sword master, truly brilliant sword play. Too bad he's not as good with people as he is with the sword."

"His sword is Mugen right?" Tim asked excitedly, I nodded. "He sounds so cool from the stories! Like a real hero! A knight!" I laughed.

"He'd get so mad if he heard you call him a knight. Samurai, call him a samurai."

"What's the difference?"

"Samurai are better swordsmen."

"This Kanda, what's he like?" My mother asked.

"He's rude and gets angry fast-" I cut the General off.

"You don't know him. Yes, he can be rude and he has a short fuse. But at the same time he usually keeps his opinion to himself, he's quiet, strong, he listens and says thing that are to the point."

"Only because you and he have been together since you arrived at the order." The General said. "I've known him longer and he still won't treat me like a father." He pouted. "I am truly jealous of you Hannah. Kanda-kun seems to truly have a liking to you."

"Only because I don't annoy him by being troublesome."

"I do not think that is the only reason."

"It is. He also doesn't mind Lenalee, Jerry and most of the scientists either. Because they're not troublesome. Oh, yes, he also doesn't mind Marie."

"No he doesn't mind them. But he seems to like you." I shrugged.

"He likes her does he?" My father wasn't happy. "Do you like him, Hannah?"

"Yeah, I mean he is my best friend." I noticed my mother give my father a worried glance and my father's jaw tightened. I decided to change the subject. "Are we going to look for the innocence?" I asked the General who was also watching my parents.

"Yes. Apparently it is in a cave in the mountains to the west. How long of a walk is it?" He asked my father.

"Three hours."

"Then we have no time to lose." The General got up and I followed suit. "Thank you for the lovely meal Elizabeth. We shall be seeing you either latter tonight or tomorrow."

"You are welcome. Take care of my girl."

"Mom, I can take care of myself you know."

"I know, I know, but you can never be too safe." She hugged and kissed me.

"I want another story when you get back! One with Kanda in it!"

"Okay, Tim!" I laughed.

"Work hard and get the war over with soon." My father said softly so as only I would hear as he gave me a hug.

I walked out the door with the General, turned and waved at them.

How many times had I done this before?


	19. Chapter 59

**I do not own D. Gray- Man. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

****Chapter 59:**

"Your father did not particularly like the fact that Kanda was Japanese."

"He was just put off by the fact that you gave Kanda a painting of me. He's very protective."

"Like a father ought to be."

We were walking up the mountain and about 10 minutes away from the cave. I'd led us there. The moment I'd heard the name of the cave I knew exactly what they were talking about.

Why hadn't I thought of it earlier?

The cave was an old cave that was rumored to have treasure hidden in it- though how the treasure got there, who knew. Some outsiders that believed that believed the stories would come and try to get it, but we would never see them again.

The people in town didn't believe there was treasure at all, rather that the place was cursed. They only said there was treasure to get people to come to town. They believed that there was really a witch in the cave.

A witch that would eat all the travellers that came for what they thought was treasure.

Why a witch?

Who else could control the weather?

There was constant fog around the mountain making it dangerous to walk there. Even now the General and I had tied a rope to each other in case one of us fell and so that neither of us would lose the other one.

Was there really a witch? Was it innocence? Was it a natural phenomenon? We were going to check it out.

The mountains were dangerous and if you didn't know them you could fall to your death, get eaten or get lost and die. So you really couldn't rule out that it could simply be a natural phenomenon and stupid travelers.

I led the General up the steep slope, going at a pace he could manage, and finally we got to the entrance of the cave.

"My getting down we'll have to be more careful." The General sighed then looked at the view. "But what a glorious place!"

Yes there were certainly times when you thought you lived in paradise. Seeing the sunset stain the green mountains in a blood red, faint stars on the horizon, mist at the roots of the mountains. It was glorious.

An owl hooted and flew from one branch to a lower one.

"Come on, let's go." I turned to the cave entrance, "Really think someone's in there?"

"Who knows. Are you not afraid?"

"Nope."

We lit a torch and entered the cave. All we had to do was round a corner and we got to a circular cave that had no other entrance except the one we came from.

"Not much of a cave." I commented.

"No one's here. Let's take a look around."

We started looking around and found a bed made of twigs by the entrance, a small table of stone next to it and a shelf with the bible and a half burned candle. I looked over in the corner and saw a pile of clothes crumpled over what looked like bones.

"Whoever lived here died a long time ago." I stated. "Do you sense any innocence in these mountains except ours?"

"No. There is nothing here." The General said heavily. "There is no innocence except for ours."

"So it's just a natural phenomenon." I sighed, what a waste of time.

We walked out of the cave and looked at the village.

The sun had just set and had turned the sky into a blood red color. The light reflected off the clouds making them look like cotton balls. The wind blew in the trees calm and cool. The mist was rising slowly up the mountain. By midnight the mountain would be completely covered and unrecognizable.

"Perhaps we should stay the night?" The General asked.

"Yeah, sounds-" I stopped as something on the eastern sky caught my eye. It was 20 black dots, all different sizes coming toward the village. I looked more closely; none of the dots were flapping their wings- they were-

"Akuma!" The General and I said the word simultaneously.

I didn't wait for him to say anything more. I activated my innocence, grabbed him and started sprinting down the mountain toward my home.

I knew I had to hurry because that many Akuma coming to a village this size only meant one thing- annihilation.


	20. Chapter 60

Okay, this is the end of this volume.

Tell me what you think and if you want me to continue- I'll do my best to update as soon as I can.

I Will try not to be lazy!

**I do not own D. Gray- Man. Hoshino Katsura does.

* * *

****Chapter 60:**

I heard nothing but the sound of blood pounding in my ears.

I sprinted down the hill with the General on my back. The branches of the trees seemed to be reaching out trying to grab me and slow me down. I paid them no heed and continued running toward the village.

I could smell the smoke up ahead, I crashed through the undergrowth.

I came to our house, there were 5 Akuma there, the must have been in the town.

My father and brother were outside with the horses. I dropped Tiedoll and tore the rope that bound us.

They had seen me and were running toward me. My brother was weeping. The Akuma fired, I saw them fall on the ground wounded. I slid down and lifted my brother's head.

"Tim! Dad!" My voice came out in a horse whisper. Stars were appearing on their faces.

"Hannah…" He turned to dust in my arms, as did my father next to him.

Someone had planned this, someone knew Tiedoll and I were out, they called the Akuma. There was no innocence, it was all a ruse.

I felt my blood boiling.

It had been 14 seconds, 14 seconds from when I ran down the mountain to now, kneeling in the felid among the ashes of my brother and father.

My house was in ashes.

My family, dead.

I could hear nothing, feel nothing as the Akuma rained bullets down on me.

Rage.

Blind, uncontrolled rage took hold of me.

I jumped through the first Akuma, grabbed the second one and smashed it into the level two next to it, I jumped up and kicked the fourth Akuma. A level three came and punched me in the stomach. I didn't even flinch.

I felt nothing.

I grabbed his head and pulled it off.

I ran to the village, my blood seemed to be on fire, my heart pounding so hard it hurt.

I jumped on a level two and tore its arms off flinging them into two different level one's that blew up. Then I ripped off its head and smashed it in the face of a level three that came at me. I grabbed the level threes throat and tore it out.

I was only slightly aware that the General had activated his innocence and was fighting as well.

I turned as I felt a punch in my back. I rammed my hand into the chest of a level three and pulled its heart clean out of its chest.

"You destroyed the entire town!" I heard someone yell. "You said you'd only kill the Litle's! You killed everyone!"

I looked at the church and saw Jason standing in front of it yelling at a level four Akuma.

I felt the rage build in me again, my vision became red. How could he? How could he do something like that? I knew his family always hated mine, but how could he do something like this?

I wasn't even aware of what I was doing, I simply found myself on him and saw me punching him in the face. He was down, I was on him and I was simply punching him into a bloody pulp. It was like my mind was outside of my bloody and my body was acting on its own. It was punching his broken face again and again. Punching open his head, letting his brain spill out all over the sidewalk. There wasn't a single bone left whole in his face.

I felt my ribs break as the Akuma kicked me in the side flinging me off the corpse and through the church.

I got up without even feeling the pain, I was so mad. I would kill them all.

I came at the level four and it came at me. It broke my arm and I ripped its off. He turned his other arm into a machine gun and fired. I couldn't even feel the bullets. I simply ripped his other arm off. He screamed making me fall to my knees. He kicked me again and I rolled in the dirt, throwing up blood.

But I felt no pain.

I got up, he was flying straight at me. I sidestepped and grabbed his head flipping him over. I jumped on him and started beating his face the way I had Jason's.

Blood was pouring from my hands but I didn't care. I didn't even notice I'd given him the killing blow. He simply blew up flinging me 20 feet into the air.

I landed on a jagged rock that broke to pieces.

I got up, everything was silent except the blood pounding in my head, I felt like the entire world could hear it, it was so loud.

"It's over, Hannah." I heard the General say.

I still could not believe it.

He took me by the arm and led me to a wagon. He placed me there and said something.

I could hear nothing.

I didn't want to hear anything.

I wanted to smash someone.

I wanted to kill the Earl.

I wanted to rip him and the Noah limb from limb.

The General hooked two horses up to the wagon and we were out of there, up the road towards Kansas.

I didn't even see the road as it passed. All I could see was my family's faces, my brother turning to ashes in my arms.

I hated Jason. I wished I could kill him again. He'd called someone telling them the General and I were gone. He'd planned it. He probably hopped I'd die with them.

I hated him.

I looked at my hands. They were covered in blood. Was it my own? Or was it Jason's? I knew the answer- it was Jason's. I would not bleed so long as you didn't cut me with a diamond. You couldn't hurt me.

Yet still it felt like someone had stabbed me right in the heart and then twisted the knife.

"What happened?" I heard a woman's voice and looked up to see that we were in Kansas and the sun was rising. Rene, the Head of the North American branch was talking. Behind her stood five people, all crow. Two girls and three boys. "Did you find the innocence?"

"No, there was no innocence." The General was standing in front of her. "It was all a trap."

"I see." She looked at me, I looked her straight in the eye and jumped down. "We should get to headquarters."

She turned and strode up the steps to the church. Everyone followed. The priest came out and asked for our numbers. One by one we gave the numbers to him and we passed through the door. Moving my arm hurt but I still moved it and gave him my number then entered.

"When we get to headquarters go straight to the infirmary." The General said, following me. "That's an order." I nodded.

The gate appeared and we stepped through it.

Something in me wished that on the other side I'd wake up and this would all be a dream.


End file.
